The present invention relates generally to insulated covers for beverage containers and, more particularly, to insulated holders having a lid for enclosing the beverage container.
One of the most popular beverage containers in use today is the standard 12 oz. aluminum can. Aluminum cans provide a number of benefits, including rapid chilling of beverages because the aluminum is thermally conductive. For the same reason, beverages packaged in aluminum cans tend to warm up quickly when exposed to hot air. Thus, insulated beverage holders are frequently used to slow down heat transfer while the beverage is being consumed. One common type of beverage holder is the foam holder comprising a body with a cylindrical wall, bottom, and open top. The foam rubber on the bottom and sidewall of the can provides insulation and slows down heat transfer. However, the upper end of the can remains exposed to the air so that there is still substantial heat loss. Further, because the standard foam insulator does not have a lid, dust, debris, and insects may find their way into the beverage container.